transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Rodimus Prime Review Responses 1
Sunday, January 2nd 2011 Technically number three, but my first for Rodimus Prime.. very shortly after getting him. Reviews responses are in BOLD. 001 Silly review machine. We don't have a Rodimus Prime yet. We do now 001! Wow, that must have been the easiest review you've ever typed. ;) 002 Was always helpful and understanding when I was a noob as Soundwave, learning the TACS system. Thanks for coaching me. Fleet was a great Rodimus, not only in character but also as a staffer. She's set a pretty tough precadent to follow, but I'll do my best and try to provide 2k5 with the best Rodimus I can deliver. 003 You were the best Rodimus Prime. I will miss your Rodimus, but I am curious to see who you will be playing next! Also maybe we will see Fleet around more, again. The next Rodimus could probably learn a thing or two about both playing Rodimus and operating the Autobot faction from you. Hopefully you will be available for them to get advice from! Fleet has been around to seek advice from, I even asked permission before I applied for him! Call me crazy, but I respect her portrayal and sought her approval before I attempted to take the bit. So hopefully you'll come to cherish and respect my Rodimus as well.. if not, at least hate him. 004 Wow, brand new rodimus! Best of luck in your endevours Thanks 004! 005 Welcome to the Big Bot. I'm glad to see an active and enthusiastic RPer like yourself taking over the char, especially given your success with TPs and starting RP. I don't have too many specific suggestions or requests yet, partially because you just took up Rodimus and partly because, well, if you continue to do the job you've been doing with TPstaff and other FCs I don't see how you could go wrong. One thing I'd like to see is more Autobot car action, either through recruiting more people to play those poor neglected FCs, encouraging more OCs who are cars or TPs that would be a good fit for those type of Bots. Just a small request, mainly because of all the flyers/*masters/pretenders popping out of the woodwork these days. Would be nice to put the auto back in autobot! You're most welcome 005, and here's to hoping I don't disappoint! And I whole heartedly agree, even though I cut my teeth playing a Drill Tank. We do need more car action, whether it be a high speed pursuit on a crowded highway or maybe a couple of visits to Velocitron? It's hard for cars to take center-stage, when they don't have the 'specialness' that other types get. Flyers with the VEL-DODGE, *Masters with their rechargable boosters, and Pretenders with their added buff third mode. Does that mean that cars should have a niche? Dunno, just saying. Overall I think it'd be on the player's themselves to facilitate your wishes, but I'll see what I can do about it. 006 Hello again Rodimus. We haven't seen each other in a while, but I'm glad we'll be seeing each other soon. I think some more RP between Rod and Galvatron would be awesome to ignite some new year activity. Whether it was just a few light scenes or an obligatory fight to the death-but not-death kinda deal would be fun. Hoping for a great 2011 man. Later! '''Galv/Rod RP is always fun, and a treat for the playerbase as well 006. But in the same respect, there -is- such a thing as too much of a good thing. As for myself, I'd rather not overplay it to the playerbase at this time. It'll just make the times when we do get a direct throwdown between the two facheads.. it'll be that much more special. Also, I need to 'reintroduce' Rodimus to the timeline, so be paying careful attention after HoS for my reemergence!! 007 I'm sure you're going to do just fine as Rodiums... as for the Bots in general, while the big stories and TPs are all great fun, I think it'd be nice to see more of what made the series itself what it was. Decepticons raiding, Autobots trying to help make life better for humans (and other races), and so on. More of the actual smaller schermishes and such you'd see in a War. Thanks 007. I can try to accomodate, though we need raids to respond to.. so I think that's more of a general observation for the MU rather than one for me. I can see if I can't get some goonies to start raiding again though, that's not a problem!! Category:Reviews